Baby Get Ready I'm Coming For You
by Demonic Spaghetti
Summary: Willow's got an unexpected stalker of the night... Songfic- Vampire by Bif Naked


Song Lyrics: Vampire by Bif Naked

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the characters so uhm yeah no sueing please :D

The redhead walked alone this night. And yet, she was not completely alone.

Sapphire-blue eyes tracked the progress of the young witch, eyes taking in her moonlit figure as she followed behind silently.

This wasn't the first night the witch had a stalker.

She had been watching this woman for quite some time now, not sure why, but knowing something had always attracted her to the redhead. The blonde just knew one thing- she wanted her, and she was going to get her.

_Baby get ready, I'm coming for you,_

_I'm a vampire!_

_I want you, nothing you can do,_

_I'm a vampire!_

_Watch me do my dance for you,_

_I want you, nothing you can do,_

_Baby get ready I'm coming for you,  
__I'm a vampire!_

Willow knew she wasn't alone either. She had known this fact ever since she stepped outside the Summers' house, feeling a pair of eyes on her ever since. Buffy had cautioned her against taking a stroll at night, but she had her magick (and a just-in-case Mr. Pointy). If anything, she could summon a ball of sunlight to ward off any vampires, namely the one following her. She took a turn into an empty alleyway, purposefully hoping her stalker would follow.

_Come to my world, child of the night,_

_Come out of your darkness and into my light,_

_Looking for you all of your life,_

_Don't be afraid- It'll be all right…_

The blonde vampire found amusement in the fact that the redhead clearly wanted her to follow. Into a one-way empty alleyway. Tensing her leg muscles, she leaped off of the building nearest to the alleyway and landed gracefully onto the littered cement, beneath the gaze of a dim streetlamp. The witch, Willow, was already facing her.

"You know, I don't seem to have many vampires that stalk me often," she commented as her emerald eyes took the vampire's figure in.

The blonde leaned against the brick wall, as if a cat was calmly observing a mouse.

"What can I say- you're not like most humans," Came her reply.

Willow noted that she made no movement to strike, and became perplexed as the vampire only gazed at her in a non-violent manner. Certainly unusual of most vampires.

"Your name?" Willow asked, still holding her stake cautiously.

"Tara."

Still no movement to strike.

"What do you want?" Willow was beginning to get impatient.

"You."

_God grant you serenity,  
you bring out the best in me,_

_Let my love take you higher,  
Guess what...I'm a vampire!_

The vampire leapt at Willow with inhuman speed, but Willow began to rapidly spit out a paralyzing spell. Instead, Tara canceled the spell with her own bout of magick. This shocked Willow- magick was extremely rare for a vampire to be able to control. Especially to be able to cancel her own powerful spells.

As the blonde came dangerously closer, Willow began trying other spells, yet the vampire would overpower each one with her own cancellation spell. Down to her last resort with her only a few feet away, she raised the hand that held her spike and went to drive it into the blonde's heart- aided by an incredible speed spell.

And yet Tara grabbed the stake, as it was a centimeter from her chest.

"There's no need to fight, my intentions are not to kill." Tara's soft voice reassured as she took the stake from Willow's hand and crushed it. Willow's knowledge of vampires had her trying yet again to fire off a spell but Tara would cancel each one no matter how fast she tried to get one out.

_Baby get ready, I'm coming for you,_

_I'm a vampire!_

_I want you, nothing you can do,_

_I'm a vampire!_

_Watch me do my dance for you,_

_I want you, nothing you can do,_

_Baby get ready I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!_

Tara had both of Willow's hands in hers; with a strong enough grip that she couldn't escape but not hard enough to cause pain. Willow was almost certain this was going to end badly- with her dead. The vampire didn't have her fangs out, nor was her face contorted which was also very unusual.

The blonde backed Willow up against the end of the alleyway, against the brick wall.

Without warning, Tara's lips connected with Willow's in a searing kiss. No fangs broke into skin, no pain erupted into Willow- just…. desire.

_In your head you always hear me  
Close your eyes - I'm all that you see,  
For lust, for life, my intimate fire,  
Nightly dances, dance in desire..._

Tara ended the kiss and looked into emerald eyes. Emerald eyes gazed back confused, and somewhat in denial. The sapphire orbs that held hers contained no anger or desire to murder. But she was a vampire. How?

As if reading her mind, Tara's voice interrupted the witch's thoughts.

"I'm not like most vampires."

_God grant you serenity,  
you bring out the best in me,_

_Let my love take you higher,  
Guess what...I'm a vampire!_

The vampire leaned in again, lips close enough to be touching the other's. She gently let go of the witch's hands and slipped her arms around the woman's waist, letting her know she wasn't being forced to be here anymore. Tara wanted this to be Willow's decision now. And soon enough, Willow slowly brought her lips in contact, sending chills down both women- dead or alive.

Sometimes, you just have to take a chance to find what's waiting for you.

_Let's be together... don't be afraid... you called me... I was what you wished for...  
you held me here beside you...I was what you wished for...I came for you... I came  
for you... I was what you wished for... you taste like honeydew... be careful what you wish for... I wished for you your whole life... be careful what you wish for... let me be you tonight... tonight…_


End file.
